Cats Misfortune
by bubbleoxie
Summary: Squeal to Eh I'm a cat read that first A few weeks after they returned from Paris something starts happening to all the X-eggs before any of the guardians can save them. What's going on with Miyu and Amu? Who is this new threat and does Tsukusa know more then he's telling us? Major warnings for later chapters please keep this in mind but I will put warnings at the beginning
1. Where's Miyu?

**Bubbleoxie: Hey I'm back with a new story! I'm not sure if it'll still be Rimu or if I'll change it to Amuto**

 **Ikuto: AMUTO MAKE IT AMUTO!**

 **Amu: I don't care as long as I'm not hurt**

 **Bubbleoxie: hehehe well ah**

 **Amu: what are you going to do with me?**

 **Bubbleoxie: MIYU DISCLAIMER!**

 **Miyu: Bubbleoxie does not own shugo chara if she did it would still be going on**

 **(Unknown POV)**

I watch a young girl with bubble-gum pink hair by the name of Hinamori Amu. "She's grown quite a bit over the past 6 years and she's powerful to." A small fox like chara hovers over my right shoulder snickering.

"Ooh lookie there it's a little kitty~" I watch as the small neko chara starts to attack one of the other charas causing Amu to turn around back to them. "So she's protective of her little charas." She separates the two and the smaller one rests upon the pinkettes head.

"Is that the one we'll use?" I start driving away slowly "Yes go keep an eye on that cat when an opportunity arises catch it and bring her back to the lab but don't get caught"

 **(Rima POV)**

I'm walking along the path towards school next to my girlfriend as well as the other guardians; Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko and Yaya. My chara starts giggling and starts calling out 'place your bets' and I instantly know what's going on "Amu, Miyu is trying to kill Kiseki…again" Pink hair whips around as Amu starts jogging back to separate the two and I get nudged by the cross dresser.

"What is it?" I glared up at him annoyed the only one that can touch me is my Amu. "That grey car has been crawling along behind us for a while now I think it's following us" My ember eyes follow his gaze and spies smaller grey convertible as it halts while Amu is dealing with the fighting charas.

"I think I saw that car when Amu and I left the house could it be following one of us?" He shrugs then runs to catch up with the others as Amu returns to her spot next to me and we continue to walk to school.

"Hey is something wrong Rima you're zoning out" There's a soft touch under my chin snapping me out of the daze. I didn't even notice I had zoned out only coming back with an almost inaudible moan at the familiar touch. "H-Huh? Oh s-sorry don't be mad at me I didn't mean t-mmmn~"

My sentence was cut short when the familiar feeling of Amus lips press against mine only for them to leave a few seconds later "It's alright I could never be mad at you unless you did something like steal all my panties on a school day then I'd probably be a little annoyed"

Red starts to colour my cheeks as Miyu chara changes with her barer with deep pink ears and matching tail. "You'll be late for school nyuu be swift be sexy be cunning nyuu~" I squeal as arms wrap around my waist and I'm suddenly in the trees. My hands instantly cling to the only fabric close to myself which happened to be Amus blazer.

"Relax Rima you know I'd never drop you and Miyu's right we're gonna be late if we don't hurry and I might give you a treat if we get there on time" Her soft petal like lips lightly press against my forehead as she drops down at the school gate and waits for the other guardians minus Kukai who chara changed with Daichi to keep up with us.

 **(Amu POV)**

 **~Lunch~**

"Has anyone seen Miyu she went out during math cause she wanted to get squid but she hasn't come back yet" I walk into the royal garden halfway through lunch slumping down in my usual spot as my other charas float around my head.

"Amu-chan are you alright you don't look too well" My head falls down on my arm resting on the table top ignoring Nagihiko "She's really worried about Miyu desu~ we all know that she never stays far from Amu for very long desu~"

"Damn it Miyu where are you?" I feel a small hand rest on my back and other hands soon after some stroking my hair others my back and arms. "Don't worry Amu-chan we'll help you find her we'll go after school promise I'm sure my mother won't mind if I miss one day of dance practice"

I wake up later in the nurse's' office and I sit up confused only to be tackled by a small blonde and 4 emotional charas "Gaaah!? What's going on here? Rima you're crushing me I can't breathe" The grip on my body loosens and I see the concerned ember eyes of the guardians Queens chair.

"You fell asleep Amu-chan and wouldn't wake up to my cheering we got worried so Nagihiko carried you here, Rima refused to leave you alone so she missed out on geography" I look up at her to see a bright red face of embarrassment.

 **(Miyu POV around lunch)**

I float around near the markets sniffing around for my favourite snack 'squid' "Maybe I should've just stayed with Amu-tan nyuu~ it's probably lunch about now and everyone's probably really worried now nyuu~"

My fur starts pricking in nervousness at being so far away from my barer as the craving of squid quickly vanishing from my mind. "I-I should go back to the school before it gets too late nyuu~"

The wind starts picking up blowing a eerily familiar yet stranger aura into my nose causing my fur on the back of my neck stand on end "Why hello there why is a little kitten out here all on her own, a hungry fox could easily eat you up~"

I whip around to see who it was but I never got the chance because everything went black with a low droning hum in my ears.

 **~Time skip~**

My eyes start to flutter open an unknown amount of time later my head pounding my vision is still blurred but is starting to slowly clear up. "Where am I? I swear if I find that thing from earlier I'll hurt him so bad!"

My curiosity starts to get the better of me as I start to move around once my vision clears revealing a dark room with no lights on anywhere that I can see and there are darker shapes of what I believe is furniture scattered around the place.

"Oh the little kitty has woken up now oh he will be happy that you are~" My ears prick up and I fly towards the voice only to slam into a clear curved wall. "Owie~ let me out of here you rotten brat nyuu~!"

Suddenly all the lights flicker on causing me to hiss and cover my eyes as I adjust to the sudden brightness of the room around me. "Gaaah too bright a little warning next time would be helpful…where the hell am I and who the hell are you nyuu~?"

My eye catches a maroon haired chara with fox like ears and a matching tail that's raised in a dominant position, as he stands on the edge of a table not far from where I am. "My, my aren't you a feisty little kitten~"

I hissed venomously with a violent glint in my eyes "I'm NOT Feisty I am cunning do not demean my proud nature or I'll hurt you so bad your barer will feel it nyuu~!" The air suddenly goes cold as a pale pink haired man walks in and takes a seat in one of the few chairs in the room.

"Well done Ninu, no side effects I presume?" My fur starts to bristle at the eerie aura this man gives off "None but she doesn't seem to be showing ANY effects from the…treatment, well other than being angry and demanding but that could just be her in general"

The older man stands from his seat and walks over to a table with flashing lights and buttons as the fox chara 'Ninu' is flying around the man's head pleading excessively "Well are we going to do it again this time we get to watch her react to it please, please, please!?"

"Now, now Ninu calm down if you want to do it so badly go ahead and activate it yourself I know that's what you want" Ninu howls with excitement and launches himself at a large black button causing a small hole to open in the floor filling the what I think is a dome with the nauseating fumes of X-eggs.

A few agonising seconds pass and an inky black liquid begins to rise out of the small opening and it starts flooding the floor and continues to rise. "N-No these are X-eggs nyuu~! L-let me out of here nyuu~" I quickly go onto the air and scratching at the clear walls in attempt to escape.

"That's 2 inch thick acrylic you're not going to get out that way silly kitty~" Ninu hovers in front of me on the other side of the wall smirking as I move higher to escape the rising melted X-eggs till I hit the top of the dome.

"A-Amu-tan help me nyuu~ I'm scared please hurry nyuu~" grey fumes starts clouding my eyes causing my vision start to blur. I wince as I scratch my arm to keep myself awake only to start to black out again as the liquid lets off a sickly sweet scent.

"S-sorry Amu-tan I-I can't fight any-more nyuu~" My eyes start rolling back into my head as the X-egg liquid rises further and I lose consciousness the last thing I recall is an intense burning pain engulfing my body.

 **(Amu's POV)**

 **~after school in the park~**

"MIYU!~ WHERE ARE YOU?" A burn in my throat causes me to stop calling for a while as I continuously scan the area for the deep pink haired cat chara. "Amu-chan desu~ I think you should take a rest you look exhausted desu~"

Su pushes me towards a large willow to rest as the other 3 get my bag. "I'm fine Su we have to find Miyu" I protest as she lightly pushes me down onto the grass and pulls my water bottle out of my bag which I start to greedily drain.

"Hello my little strawberry~ isn't it almost your curfew?" Ikuto drops down from the branch above me landing in front of my sitting figure. "Um M-Miyu's not around is she nyaa~?" Yoru nervously comes down only to get drenched with water that I aimed perfectly from my bottle.

The fur on his tail stands on end and instantly and hisses as he starts shaking his fur out causing Ikuto to shout angrily at the chara for spraying him with water " _A-Amu-tan help me nyuu~ I'm scared please hurry nyuu~_ " My head shoots up as I look around somewhat frantically.

"M-MIYU? Miyu where are you?" I get up quickly, ignoring my sudden light headedness and my tunnelling vision. "Amu-chan desu~ are you alright?" Su rests her hand on my head as my other charas look concerned "I think I hear her" I keep looking around not seeing the confused look from the navy haired boy.

"What's going on here Amu" I ignore his question as I start smelling a really sweet smell. "Can anyone else smell that? It's really sweet and it's making my head hurt" Yoru smells the air curiously "I can't smell anything amu-nya you look really pale"

I hear Miyu's voice again " _S-sorry Amu-tan I-I can't fight any-more nyuu.~_ " My body suddenly starts burning intensely causing a pained scream to force past my throat. The last thing that my consciousness registers is everyone calling out to me as I black out and probably falling to the ground.

 **Bubbleoxie: well that's the end**

 **Amu: WHAT NO FUCKING WAY IS THAT HOW THE STORY IS ENDING!**

 **Ikuto: yeah I don't like that ending I didn't even get a kiss from her yet**

 **Emi: oh stop whining this is only chapter one you really thought this would be the end?**

 **Amu &Ikuto: …no**

 **Miyu: what's gonna happen to me nyuu~?**

 **Bubbleoxie: its ok sweetie you're gonna be just fine**

 **Miyu: ok nyuu~ I'm sleepy Imma take a nap**

 **Emi: Bubbleoxie refuses to add another chapter until she gets at least 3 reviews, follows or favourites… oh and don't worry she'll be typing the next chapter while she waits bai bai!**


	2. Illness?

**Bubbleoxie: hey I'm back minna!**

 **Miyu: do I come back this chapter?**

 **Amu: she better come back!**

 **Bubbleoxie: she might but I'm not sure**

 **Miyu &Amu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE!?**

 **Bubbleoxie: simply that not sure you'll have to wait and see**

 **Miyu: Bubbleoxie doesn't own shugo chara but she wishes she did**

 **(Recap)**

 _I hear Miyu's voice again "_ S-sorry Amu-tan I-I can't fight any-more nyuu.~ _" My body suddenly starts burning intensely causing a pained scream to force past my throat. The last thing that my consciousness registers is everyone calling out to me as I black out and probably falling to the ground._

 **(Ikuto POV)**

"AMU!" I react instinctively and wrap my arms around the small pink haired girl's' waist as she slumps forward into my chest. "You four explain now!" My gaze darts to her charas that are looking at each other nervously. "Miyu went missing at lunch desu~"

Yoru snickers and lies on a leafy branch "Yoru stop that this is serious remember when I got taken by Easter? Amu is probably feeling horrible right now" I hook my arm under her knees and lifts her up bridal style before turning to walk to her house. Out of the corner of my eye I see Yoru's ears fold down sadly at a memory none of us want to remember. "Gomen Ikuto nyaa~ I'll go ask around to see if any of my buddies have seen her nyaa~"

He flies off as I keep heading to Amu's house and the midget comes running over as Amu starts to come around again "Amu oh thank god you're safe mama is worried sick! And Ikuto where are you taking her? Mommy and Tsu-kun aren't going to be there for the next week or two" I blink in surprise and steps back quickly.

"Mommy and Tsu-kun? I don't get it; anyway I'm taking her home midget." I chuckle softly as the blonde's face goes red only to be pinched on my neck by sharp nails. "Put me down Ikuto I'm going home with Rima this week and I'd rather you not know where that is" I smirk and shakes my head.

"Nope not gonna be happening my little strawberry~ you passed out not even 10 minutes ago" The tiny blondes face changes to a look of concern "Again? Amu you might be getting sick let's call the search off for the night and go to my parents' house before they call the police" A small nod is given slowly and reluctantly before the pinkette pushes away from me to get down.

 **(Rima POV)**

I watch as Ikuto puts Amu down slowly staying close in case she falls "Fine but we'll be looking for her again tomorrow alright Rima I want you to promise me that" She looks at me pleadingly as her charas hover over her shoulders. "Alright but only if you're feeling well enough if you're sick you can't leave the house" I stay put until I see her agree to the terms to which she quickly agrees by nodding meekly.

" _This is really bad Amu isn't herself it's like she's losing all her confidence even her cool 'n' spicy mask is becoming timid…I'll bring it up at the guardians meeting tomorrow_ " Amu nudges me signalling I've zoned out and snaps me back to reality. "Mom's coming to pick us up she said to wait at the entrance" She pulls lightly at my arm towards the gate and I can feel how weak she is.

"Why is it that you both talk about other's parents as if they're your own it doesn't make sense" Amu sends him a glare before turning to walk off. "None of your business Ikuto so you can leave now" I quickly grab Amu's bag and jogs to catch up to her leaving the blue haired boy in the park.

"Amu you are feeling alright? You look really pale hon" I climb into the car after Amu as mama eyes her with concern. "Hai I'm fine I'm just a little tired is all" Amu pulls her seatbelt on and her charas sit next to kusukusu in the middle seat. "Alright then hon you can go to bed when we get home"

My gaze stays on my pinkette girlfriend as she leans against the window falling in and out of consciousness the entire trip home. "Amu, Amu we're home hon can you make it to your room on your own?" Mama lightly shakes her shoulder until her eyes flutter open looking around in a daze. "Hmn? Are we home already?"

I take the charas inside while mama helps Amu out of the car. The next thing I'm aware of is Mama calling out for Papa but it was how she called out is what scared me. It sounded like when mama yelled at him after I was kidnapped. "Hey Rima lookie Bala-Balance~ kususususu"

"Not right now Kusu-Kusu" I look out of my bedroom door quietly because unlike at Amu's house where we share a room our rooms are separated by a bathroom. After what felt like an eternity I see Papa walking up the stairs holding Amu in his arms and Mama walking closely behind nervously. They both vanish from my line of sight when they go into Amu's room.

My attention is pulled away from the hall when Dia groans a little and the worried chorus of are you alrights from the other charas. "Dia what's wrong you're not sick are you?" I turn around and lifts the small orangey yellow chara off the table gently into my cupped hands "I-I'm alright but something's going on with Amu"

"Huh? What do you mean Dia?" I look down at her confused and a little worried. The orangey chara shakes her head and falls unconscious to which I lay her in her bed that I had in my old dolls house. "Ran, Miki, Suu are you three feeling alright?"

The three nod lightly as they hover around their youngest sister. "We're ok Rima-chan but I'm worried about Amu-chan, if it's affecting Dia then it only makes sense it'll start to affect us soon." Kusu-Kusu goes over to the bathroom and pushes the door open a little to let any sound from Amu's room float in.

"She was fine this morning and now she can hardly move you can't tell me that it's just a bug." Hushed voices start to drift into my room through the bathroom. "Will you just look at her she's tired and there's not even a fever I see nothing else but a girl who's had a long exhausting day" I hear papa walk out of the room and downstairs likely to his study.

"Rima-chan come here I know you're listening" A glare is shot towards the clown chara as I make my way through the bathroom towards my Amu's room where mama is sitting beside her bed pushing her pink hair off her face. "Y-Yes mama you called for me?"

 **(Miyu POV - Two weeks later)**

The bed I'm in is really soft as I snuggle into the warm confines in the blankets as Ninu-Sama floats in to bring me my food. "Get up lazy house cat you've been in that bed for 2 days or do you not want to see Amu" My ears prick up as my eyes snap open revealing dull ember irises. "Amu-tan nyuu~ you're letting me go see Amu-tan nyuun~?"

"Yes we are Miyu-kyu but we're a secret that you can't tell Amu about or it'll ruin the surprise do you understand Miyu-kyu?" I nod a little as the Lord walks in and I arch my back yawning "I understand Milord when can I go find her?"

"Soon little Miyu-kyu first we need to test your responses to some things before you can go, first what is the dream you were born from?" My ears twitch slightly in irritation "To help Amu-tan be swift sly and sexy nyuu~" The Lord smiles nodding.

"Very good little runt of a house cat." A low growl forms in the back of my throat that erupts in a threatening hiss and I unsheathe my claws. "I'm. Not. A. RUNT! You pathetic excuse for a fox. You're more like a mongrel that should be given a lethal injection" Ninu-Sama moves away quickly his tail tucked nervously.

"Seems like her temper has escalated Ninu and she won't hesitate to attack those who anger her. But then again you still attacked others before without a second thought" Once I've calmed down enough The Lord motions me over putting a small bangle around my wrist petting my head before opening a window for me to leave through. "I'm coming home Amu-tan nyuu~

 **Bubbleoxie: hehehe yeah wait for next chapter?**

 **Rima: WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!**

 **Ikuto: I agree you're not being very nice**

 **Emi: shut it or should I send miyu after you two and tell her that it was you that stole her brownies**

 **Rima &Ikuto: no ma'am sorry ma'am!**

 **Emi: R &R see you in the next chapter**


	3. Miyu returns

**Bubbleoxie: hey I'm back with another chapter yay**

 **Emi: she doesn't own shugo chara there disclaimer done bye**

" _Seems like her temper has escalated Ninu and she won't hesitate to attack those who anger her. But then again you still attacked others before without a second thought" Once I've calmed down enough The Lord motions me over putting a small bangle around my wrist petting my head before opening a window for me to leave through. "_ I'm coming home Amu-tan nyuu~ _"_

 **(Rima POV)**

"Rima you have to get ready for school!" I jolt a little looking towards the door as Papa shouts up the stairs. My gaze returns to Amu who's lying in her bed. Her skin is sickly pale and her cheeks are starting to lose their soft plumpness from her lack of eating.

The door swings open and Papa comes in. "Rima! Go get ready for school you've already missed two days this week and most of last week I'm not having you miss any more classes!" I flinch at his shouting and I try to make myself appear smaller. "Y-yes papa, but please don't shout you might wake Amu…she needs to rest."

"Go get dressed!" He steps closer and a weak hand rests on mine. "Go on Rima, I'll be fine" Amu's dull exhausted eyes are looking up at me with a weak smile. "Promise me you try to eat something if I go?" She nods sleepily before she falls back to unconsciousness.

I stand up and quickly go through the bathroom to get ready for school. Once I finish getting my uniform ready I reluctantly walk downstairs to where Mama is with my bento. "I made your lunch, and I got a call from Midori-san. They're coming home later today so Amu probably won't be here when you get back from school." Mama tells me softly as I pause putting the bento in my bag.

"But she's too weak to be moved! She can't go home what if something happens?" The panic that immediately fills my gut does nothing to help the already growing anxiety from being forced to leave her side for school. "RIMA you're going to be late for school if we don't leave now!" Papa calls from the front door and I can tell he's almost at a breaking point.

I finish packing my bag and runs out to climb in the car, my head down making my hair fall down like a blonde wall to hide my face. The ride is quiet until Papa pulls over to drop me off outside the school gates. "Your mother will pick you up after school." Papa says almost coldly as I climb out walking through the gate as papa drives away.

"Mashiro-San, is Amu still unwell?" I look up hearing the king's voice to see all the guardians walking over. "Yeah she's still not feeling to good." I smile weakly feeling a bit guilty for to telling them what's really wrong. The warning bell goes off and we all start to go towards the school for homeroom.

Sitting at my desk feels weird without Amu being beside me. "Himamori Amu? Is she still out sick?" I raise my hand with a note. "Sensei first it's Hinamori and second I have an absence note" Nikaidou-sensei walks over and takes the note from my hand. "Thank you Mashiro-san."

The clock seems to drag on each second making classes go much longer. My mind is elsewhere and what brings me back to reality isn't the break bell like I expected but my name being called over the PA speaker to go to the principal's office. "I repeat can Mashiro Rima make her way to the Principal's office, Thank you"

Slowly I stand up heading to the door after getting a note from Nikaidou-sensei. Walking down the empty hall is nerve racking. Upon reaching the desired door before I can knock the familiar voice of Tsukasa-San calls for me to come in. Pushing the door open I step in shutting the wooden door behind me.

"You requested me to come, Sir?" The sandy blonde turns to look at me. "Ah, yes I've been notified that Amu has not been well and that it has also seemed to affect your learning. I just want to take this time to talk to see how we can fix this issue. Nikaidou has been the most concerned about this."

"Um I don't know what to say." My shoulders are rising while I resist the urge to curl up into what Amu refers to as my clown ball. "I understand that this may be difficult to talk about but I did call your parents to see why Amu's absence would be so distracting." Tsukasa continues from where he's sitting.

"As such your mother has explained the situation, I will allow". A thud on the window interrupting what he was going to say next. Before I'm even aware of what's happening Kusu-Kusu is out from hiding heading to the window. "MIYU-CHAN you're back!" Tsukasa carefully opens the window as the excited clown chara darts out to grab the small neko.

Kusu-Kusu hesitates for a moment before pulling Miyu into her arms and rubs her ears. I climb out of my seat and rushes to the window pulling both charas inside. "Oh god Miyu, Where have you been? Amu was so worried when you disappeared." I'm too focused on the small chara I forget that Tsukasa is in the room.

 **(Miyu POV)**

"Was nyuu? She's not worried anymore?" My ears fold down a little was Ninu-Sama wrong? "I'm assuming that this is the infamous new chara of Amu-chan?" I flinch and hiss at the unknown voice. Rima shifts her hold on me as seems to realize that there's another person in the room. "I'm sorry Sensei, yes this is Miyu. She's been missing for the past couple weeks."

"I think we found a possible cause of this mysterious illness our Joker has been suffering from." My tail flicks around as I start to feel a pain in the pit of my stomach. "Where's Amu-tan, I want my Amu-tan nyuu~" Kusu-Kusu stops petting my ears turning to Rima. "Eto Amu's been really sick since you left Miyu."

I whimper a little as the pain gets stronger. "I'll take you to her after school promise." Nodding a little the unknown man watches me with an analyzing look. For some reason it makes me feel really uneasy like he knows something. "Well it's time for lunch break go on Rima our chat is over now if you need anything I'll be here."

 **(Tsukasa POV)**

The bell goes off and Rima walks out of my office with Kusu-Kusu and Amu's neko chara. I turn to look out the window and watches as the Queen's chair comes into view heading across to the royal garden. "I really hope that they will be able to handle the story the cards have dealt this round."

I turn to look at a picture where two similar pink haired men one having a darker shade then the other, a brunette and I are sitting at a table. Each person has a chara beside them; a fox, a fashionable poodle, a photographer and a chara wearing a simple shirt and pants. I pick up the photo with a sad smile.

"What on Earth have you started? I really hope that they can stop this before it gets out of hand."

 **(Rima POV)**

I go into the greenhouse where the rest of the guardians are already waiting. Nagi is the first to greet me. "I heard you got called out of class what happened?" Kusu-Kusu giggles as I brush past to sit in my seat. "Nothing really he just wanted to talk about my grades is all" Glancing around I panic slightly as does Kusu-Kusu when Miyu is no longer with us.

"Is something wrong Rima-tan? Do you want some sweets?" The charas go on alert before I can respond. "Tadase there's an X-egg nearby!" Kiseki starts heading out leading the way but stops outside the door and the rest of the charas look at each other confused.

"It's gone I can't feel it anymore." I turn to look at Kusu-Kusu and the other guardians. "What do you mean it's gone I don't understand Hinamori-san couldn't have purified it she's not here?" We all turn to go back in but Nagihiko pauses. "Is that Miyu?"

"Where is she?" I look to where he's pointing but Kiseki is already flying over. "Commoner how dare you vanish an not tell your king! OW OWW!" Yep that's her, I start running over to pry the cat off the king chara. "Hey shh it's alright Miyu ignore him"

Rhythm suddenly flies over knocking my hand away and barely avoids a harsh scratch from Miyu which would've been my hand. "Rhythm are you alright? What the hell what is wrong with you cat?" Nagi is over taking his chara in his hands checking him over. "I felt like something wasn't right and there's something wrong"

"What do you mean you know that when she's angry she sometimes lashes out at others" Miyu is hiding in my hair. "Rima-tan I wanna go home to Amu-tan nyuu~" Before I can respond Nikaidou-Sensei runs over. He bends over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Rima there was a call from your mother; she's coming to pick you up now." My heart drops with anxiety and I start running to the front gate. I'm only waiting for a few minutes before Mamas car pulls up. I scramble over and climbs into the back of the car to find Amu lying across the backseat wrapped in a blanket.

"Mama what's going on?" I pull my seat belt on quickly as Mama pulls out onto the road. "You were right on the way to her place she got worse. We're meeting Midori at the hospital." Miyu comes out of hiding and goes over to Amu. Only Ran comes out of the carrier. "Miyu you're back!" The pink chara groans a little as she floats down to sit. "Rima, Miki already went back to her egg…I think I'm not far behind" I lift the sporty chara and gently transfer her back in the carrier. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll all be ok."

 **Bubbleoxie: have fun with this chapter!**

 **Rima: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?**

 **Bubbleoxie: wouldn't you like to know, more in the next chapter**


End file.
